Spurious Masks Remastered
by MiaCabret
Summary: The girls thought college would be simple; get good grades, stay out of trouble, and have fun. But this was not that place they expected. (Rewrite of my old story, Spurious Masks. Sorry about the format, I can't fix it.)
1. Welcome to College

**AN: If you are a new reader, please feel free to skip the block below.**

**Otherwise, if you had read _Supurious Masks_ before and were wondering what had happened to it, please feel free to read on.**

**Hello there darlings! So save for _The Arcana _project I started a while back (I'll tell you later)**** it's been a few years since I last stepped into the fanfiction world. I had forgotten how much fun it was to write and create. _Supurious Masks _was an idea that started it all. I didn't really have a good high school experience, so writing what I imagined and what I wanted to be like was one of the ways I got by. I was influenced by many old things, but a "girls vs boys" concept was the one that stood out the most. Looking back at how I started it, I'm so embarrassed by the many mistakes. The cringe is still so real. Oh my lord, my innocent self. If I could turn back the clock, I would do it in a heartbeat. I can't recall how many times I wanted to delete it. There were actually times when I wanted to rewrite it, but life gave me more lemons than what I had accounted for. I soon forgotten about it, as things started to get better in my life. I know it's a little late to the game, but since the beginning of the year, I had planned on finishing this madness. It's been really fun to see my past self through this creativity, and compare it to the me now. I want to see how far I could go, and I hope you all do too. It could take days, months, or**** even years, but I hope you all will continue this journey with me. I'm not sure how many of you will stay, but either way, I'll appreciate your support. Thanks for reading my rambles y'all.**

**Also, if you are interested in my other story, _The Arcana, _please stick around until the end of the chapter for more information! Thanks y'all!**

**Happy reading, **

**~ Mia**

Chapter 1: _Welcome to __College_

x

:

x

:

x

_"Someday girls, you're going to have to deal with people that you don't like. Even if you don't really know them."_

_Five curious pairs of eyes were staring at the woman before them._

_"But why do we have to do that?" The smallest one questioned._

_The woman just smiled at her sadly. She bended over to pat her head. "You'll know soon enough, darling."_

/x/x/x/x/x/x/

A ray of light broke through the blinds the same time a faint ringing echoed through the bedroom. From within the covers, a hand shot out, blindly finding the source. A sleepy blonde cursed from under her breath as she stared at her phone's big black letters._ 6:13 __am_. Her class starts at 8:30.

Lucy debated on going back to sleep. She shook her head, sighing. Dealing with parking was harder than dealing with Erza when they pass by a cheesecake store.

Groaning, she stretched out her aching muscles, strolling her way to the kitchen. She considered making breakfast her morning job, as she's the only one who could do so without burning the damn place down. Looking through the fridge, she wondered what she could make today.

"Maybe.. hmm scrambled eggs and sauteeEAHAEHEHAHAHA-!" She squeaked as she suddenly felt small, tiny hands going up and down around her sides.

Lucy turned around to see her oldest sibling Levy tickling her. A bright smile was plastered on her face. "Good morning, Lu."

Lucy couldn't contain her gasp. "The heck, Little Lev! Why are you awake?"

_Little Lev _pouted. Despite her name, and very young appearance, she was two and a half years older than her. Lucy gave the nickname on Levy's 19 birthday, when she and the rest of her siblings first saw Levy drunk. "Hey, I told you not to call me that."

"It will never stop. Did poor _Mr. Bear_ get home safe?" Lucy said, emphasizing her words, while cracking eggs on the stove.

If there was any shade redder than red, Levy had it. "Shut up! That was 2 years ago!"

During that time, Levy had apparently hidden a teddy bear in her closet she sleeps with, and had lost it. When she got tipsy, she was sad she couldn't spend her birthday with Mr. Bear. She whined herself to sleep.

She found it within her closet the next day, it was actually burried under her clothes.

"Heh, never," Lucy smirked. "Why are you up so early anyway?"

"Oh my god, how can I not! I'm too excited for today Lu! We're finally going to our dream school!" Levy squeeled.

And it was true. _Fairy Tail Bridge University_, or FTBU, was what it's called. The locally best university one could only wish upon the stars for. Only the top percent of students could afford it, Lucy was thankful they all got scholarships. The classes were not only filled with rare equipments, but the professors were also considered one of the best. Lucy, being the skeptic she is, still couldn't believe they got the opportunity.

"Oh my god, you broke Levy."

"Oh, good morning Aries!" Levy cheerfully said.

The said pink sibling arrived down the stairs, and plopped on a dining room chair, away from Levy. "You're so happy, what did you do Lucy?"

"I'm not too sure, I'm scared myself," Lucy replied with the same tone.

"Hey!" Levy pouted once more, this time was hard to do so as she had stuffed her mouth full of the eggs Lucy had just finished.

"Well it's true, Levy, you sleep harder than a cat in the rain," Aries replied.

"Mhm, I thought I was still asleep when I saw you," Lucy backed her.

"Well can't complain about that," Levy shrugged her shoulders. "If it were another day, maybe, but this day, we're going to FTBU, guys! How can I not be awake?"

Lucy and Aries looked at one another, and broke into smiles. "Yup," Lucy nodded. Aries chuckled in agreement. They started talking about expectations and soon laughter broke into the atmosphere. It seemed to be so loud, they didn't notice the rest of their family members gather by their kitchen entrance.

"Congratulations, you woke up the sleeping demon. Don't die," Mirajane smiled awkwardly, walking into the kitchen.

"Oh morning," Lucy awknowledged her older sisters.

"Hi guys, took you long enough," Aries nodded.

"Yay, we're all together now!" Levy exclaimed.

"Ugh I was having such a good dream too," Erza groaned, she was not a great morning person.

"Oh? Was cheesecake marriage finally legal?" Lucy grinned, making Aries giggle and Levy die of laughter. Mirajane nearly dropped a plate due to her sudden comment.

"That would be great, but no. It was actually strawberries."

If the house were weak, it would fall due to how much laughter exploded in the air. As the rest of the family were talking and hanging out, Lucy felt like she was missing something important.

_What was it?_

_School_? No, she still had time.

_Food_? Eveything is turned off.

_Family_? No..

Wait.

"Oh crap! I still need to find parking!" Lucy blurted out of no where. Everyone looked at the time, it was _7:45. _Well she was dead.

"Holy crap, Lu! Get your stuff! Go, go!" Levy shouted. The rest of the family yelled similar things while Lucy tried to stay calm. She was practically pushed out the door, before she could say anything.

"Hey guys.. I just realized something," Aries started. "Don't we only have one car?"

"Yeah, so?" Levy wondered, then it suddenly dawned on all of them.

Lucy had class all day.

If their neighbors were in a T.V show, they wouldn't care that everyone from the house were practically running and yelling after a mini van, while wearing half pyjamas, have half comb hair, and stuffing a plate of eggs in their mouth. Until then, they just hope they won't have a complaint when they get home.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/

If life was like it was in movies, the girls would be perfect, beautiful people entering the campus, finding a perfect parking right in front of Lucy's class, and having enough time to chat.

But this was not a movie.

Lucy was constantly cursing in her mind as she pressed on the gas petal, driving around in circles as she tried to find _any_ parking, not even focusing on her class time. Levy was next to her, trying to calm her down, scared of her life.

Mirajane was trying to spot parking using her great eyesight, Erza was stuffing her face with food, and Aries was figuring out her schedule times, so she doesn't do the same thing as her sister.

"Oh Lucy! There's one right over there!" Mirajane suddenly shouted, pointing over to a shaded area.

Lucy pressed on the gas petal, racing as fast as she can before someone else took it.

"Are you fucking serious?" Right when she was about to enter, a blue porsche 911 suddenly swooped in and took the parking.

If she had magic, she just wished she could make the everyone in the world disappear. Instead, all she could do was honk her horn. But as she was about to press her hand on the wheel, she was stopped by Levy.

"Little Lev, what the fuc-"

"Lu, ok, I know they took your spot, but look at the sign for it!"

Lucy didn't really want to have time for this, but she forced herself to read it. _Reserved parking._ Underneath the message was a drawing of a gold crown that said _princesses._

"Oh my god, are you serious?" Aries commented.

"I bet you anything they're spoiled white kids," Erza added.

Lucy sighed. She just wanted to get to class, have an ok day, go home, make dinner, and sleep.

"Ok whatever," she said, driving away from the sight.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/

After 10 minutes of searching, Mirajane finally managed to find a parking, but it was 2 blocks away from where Lucy's class was.

Lucy made a mental note that she'll never be this late again. As soon as she stepped out of the car, she started running towards her class direction, not even bothering to lock her car.

"Lu, wait!" Levy shouted, but Lucy didn't hear.

"Leave her be, she's late," Mirajane said. "Two of us have extra keys anyway."

"Mhm, true," Levy nodded, but was still worried about her sister.

_Lu was never good at dealing with stress, I __hope she gets there ok._

**AN: Oh my god, I finally uploaded a chapter of Supurious Masks Remastered. Y'all have no idea how long I've been wanting to do it. Let me know your thoughts. Was it good? What do you think about the characterization? Any idea who's pov I should do next? Please let me know in the comments.**

**Also~ I'm also writing a new story called The Arcana. However, it's based on the anime PPGZ, which is my childhood. There are honestly so many good fanfiction of this that are so incomplete they've become nonexistant. I want to help contribute to this lovely gem. The story is inspired by Alice In Wonderland, but with a twist. (Of course I'm not telling you what it is.) It's multi couple and traditional couples, with mystery, romance, humour, action, and many more. Please give it a try if you can, but if it's not to your liking, I won't hold anything against you. Everyone has their own tastes (:**

**I'm hoping to update the next chapter of SPR (Supurious Masks Remastered) by next Thursday. I hope to update The Arcana by next weekend. Hope to see you all soon~**

**Happy reading,**

**~ Mia**


	2. Boys Rule, But Girls Kick Ass

**AN: Ahaha did I say Thursday? Uh I meant next next, next, _next- _ok, you get the point. Before you kill me for no updates, hear me out. I've been _busy. _Downright, coffee drowning, sleep deprived zombie, busy. (And I don't even like coffee.) Now I know you just want to read the story, so I'll make it quick, our house is getting a makeover. And our whole life basically.**

**If you are interested in that, I'll try to tell small stories in the AN's, but other than this, I won't bore you with the details.**

**Also rating may change to M in the future, warning**** given.**

**Enjoy!**

**Happy reading,**

**~Mia**

* * *

Chapter 2: _Boys Rule, But Girls Kick Ass_

* * *

x

:

x

:

Levy could not fathom what just happened. One moment she was just sitting and paying attention in class, the next moment, she and her family were on the verge of exhaustion, as they were currently running away from a particular female fanbase.

Levy felt dizzy as she wracked her brain, trying to figure out how everything occured. She strolled back to 4 hours ago.

After she and the rest of the family ate dust, courtesy of dear Lucy, they made a mad dash to the bathroom. Arriving to school with crumbs on their face, hair easily mistaken for a bird's nest, and half mismatched pajamas, (Levy noticed a couple holding back some laughter, "looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed") was not exactly what they were thinking of on the first day.

Levy was blessed Lucy always had clothes and other things in the trunk. The girls were always against it, _she wasn't going to travel anywhere, so why would she carry so much? Not to mention, it's a hassle._ And yet, that same weirdness they deemed useless before, is now the one they're calling their savior. They don't dare say anything about it anymore.

They arrived to the restroom by the time the previous users just finished, was it a blessing or a curse that there was a perfect amount of stations for them? They just hope someone didn't chug down water.

"Holy hell! This is one fancy bathroom," Erza shouted.

"_THE TOILET'S MADE OF MARBLE? WHO OWNS THIS PLACE?!" _That was Aries. "And a full length mirror. And my OWN shower. This is it, this is my home now."

"Aries, you won't have Lucy's home cooking anymore," Mirajane deadpanned.

"It's called delivery, Mira!" Aries grinned. "Where's Levy? Levy, you alive?"

Of course Levy was listening in the conversation, but she was more focused on deciding her clothes for the day. What was she going for? Sassy? Cute? Bad ass? Nerdy? _Oh yes, perfect._ Her glasses were the perfect size and color too. "Hehe, perfect! What are you guys going to wear?" She considered herself the girls' personal fashion expert.

"Neh, just this?" Aries shrugged, looking at herself in the mirror. Turning around she didn't notice Levy barging in on her. "What the hell, Levy?!"

"Whoops, used too much force." Aries looked at the door that was previously locked before. "Well it's a good thing you didn't break down the door."

"Mhm, I didn't kick it this time, I just used a card." Aries looked at her older sister. Among the adopted five, she was always prone to breaking, hacking, and fighting when they were little, but only for specific and important reasons, of course. (Though most was just Levy's antics in general.) As children, they never questioned it. Being a kid with with those skills was deemed "badass and savage" after all.

Levy grew up accordingly, and the rest followed. However, her skills never died. Aries and the rest starting wanting to know about Levy's tricks. But not because of judgement, but because they actually wanted to use it to protect themselves. Especially when they were in high school, where bullying was an everyday occurance.

Aries, and she was confident everyone else, questioned how Levy developed them, but she would stop. Every time she mentioned it, Levy would just smile and change the subject.

"Now, let's see you!" Levy grinned. Aries almost forgot she was in the restroom. It was times like this she wished she could refuse Levy; Aries may be the youngest, but she was no match for Levy's smiling eyes; even a baby could lose to her.

"Hm, uhn, yup, yup. Now let's see- no, that doesn't match! Oh, yes! I have the perfect thing for that!"

"Ah, so Aries got captured first," Erza laughed, "Shouldn't have said anything, Aries."

"Oh, shut up, you're next, Erza!" The said pink head retorted.

"And done! Now you're beautiful!" Aries turned around, and her eyes brightened. She didn't want to admit it, but Levy's hands really do work magic. Her sister never forces a style, but rather enunciates her work through selfless actions, and always manages to find perfect additions to complete it.

"Your turn!" Levy barged in to Erza's room. The said red head nearly had a heart attack. Levy just smiled brightly.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/

After 15 minutes of fixing outfits, they all met up in Levy's "room." She was finally satisfied with Aries' and Erza's looks, and of course, they were grateful in return. It wasn't as if they don't have their own sense of style; Levy's final touches were just a tradition between them. She would leave Mirajane to her own decisions, though.

Aries was wearing a pink and white vertical striped, off shoulder blouse. Levy had tied it into a bow at the bottom and added a long-length ram necklace. Below were white ripped skinny jeans, and adorable pink blush wedges. Her bangs were curled inside, and Levy let her fluffy hair flow.

Erza sported a black twist front crop top, and an unbuttoned red plaid flannel, whose sleeves were rolled up by Levy. Underneath were dark denim skinny jeans, and black ankle boots. Her hair was put up in a half up, half down french braid ponytail, also done by Levy.

Mirajane dressed up in a white undershirt, complete with a long light grey, flowy cardigan. She had on a pink midi skater skirt, and supporting her feet were white floral sandals. She had curled her long silver hair, and tied two parts of her hair back, putting a red ribbon to hold it in place. A rose necklace swung beautifully across her shirt.

Levy, being the most excited, wore a light grey loose shirt, a long burgundy cardigan, and a dark navy blue skater skirt. She put on a small book necklace and some black thigh high socks. Brown combat boots were what she wore underneath. She arranged an orange knit bandanna headband across her hair, and donned her red bow glasses.

_Perfect! _Levy grinned.

She wondered how everyone would think about the "new girls" now. She knew college would be way different than their old lives, "better" was the term they'd always say. But she couldn't shake off an unknown feeling.

Her thoughts were disturbed by several knocks - fierce, urgent, yet feeble - which bounced through the walls.

"Excuse me?! We've been waiting here for an hour!" Agreements erupted from the outside, their yells prominent within the chamber. Levy frantically opened the door, to see several females lined up as if it's a sale day at the mall. She wondered where they all came from.

"Oh my god, we're so sorry!" Mirajane squeaked.

"Wait, why didn't you use the others?" Levy questioned. "We were just using this one."

The females pointed angrily to the open rooms, which to Levy's and the rest of the girl's embarrassment, had their personal belongings all over the place; the counters were littered in clothes, make up kits, jewerly, brushes, the curling iron, and other things.

And as quickly as they entered the restroom, they packed everything up and left, trying to both avoid people's glares and heaving out as many "sorry's" as they can. Levy, not looking at anyone directly, however, bumped onto a shoulder on her way out. Not wanting to start a commotion, she quickly apologized. Little did she know though, the woman stared at the family as they left, and she smirked.

_Well, we're off to a great start, e_veryone was thinking as they ran away.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/

Lucy was leaving her class a quarter after the girls exited the restroom. She was grateful it was only syllabus day, and that her professor was forgiving. Because she wasn't dressed up properly, she used 10 minutes to use the restroom to change. Her outfit was a white striped shirt with the word _Bonjour _on it, blue jean shorts, black tights, and a blue sneakers. She split her hair into two french braids.

Unfortunately due to being late, she was forced to sit at the back, where everyone around her was busy playing around; either reading comics, texting _and_ calling, doodling, sleeping, and even eating. She wished she could remember what was written on the board, unfortunately only the sounds of Dorito chips resonated in her mind.

_Never again. _She sighed, then violently shook her head. _Forget it, tomorrow is a better day! And it's not over yet! ...Maybe, h__ahhh. I hope it'll be._

(Sometimes, being a pessimist just sucks.)

She checked her phone; it was 9:43. A blue book shaped message with clouds in the background popped up, indicating it was from Levy. Ever since learning from her said sibling, Lucy wanted to know more, as she was always the most curious one throughout the family. She decided to master computers and technology, and thus even managed to create personal inboxes for her siblings, despite the differences in their phones.

_**Subject**: Lu-Chan! Save Me!_

_**Message**: They want to kill me! ;~;_

Underneath was an attachement video of Erza and Aries dogpiling her on the grass field. They took off her cardigan and started tickling her. "It only makes it worse if you struggle!" Erza yelled. "Wai-stop! Ahahahaha I can't, can't breat- ahahaha!"

Near the end the camera flipped over to show Mirajane giving a peace sign. She explained what happened, "-and that's how the rare Levy McGarden will die from the tickle monsters. Now back to you, Lucy," she smiled as the video ended.

Lucy, despite being Levy's closest sister, couldn't help but laugh at her youngest's misfortune. She quickly messaged back.

_**Subject: **Re/ Saving_

_**Message**__: Little Lev, I'm sorry but not even the Gods can save you now xD_

(And)

_By the way, I'm done with my class for now, y'all want to meet up? Next one's at 11:20._

She strolled around as she waited for a reply. The campus was way bigger than how she saw it on her laptop screen. She wondered how they could afford so much.

_Bzzzzt._

_**Subject: **Food?_

_**Message**: You traitor!_

_Ok, let's meet up at Freeloader's Cage. We have time. Mira has class at 1, Aries at 11, Erza at 10:50, and I only have one class at 2:20 today._

Attached was a map that had a red circle around one area. Lucy almost facepalmed. Food was always in Levy's mind, no matter what the consequence. She just strolled her way to the area, hoping not to meet her doom.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/

"I can't believe how long you guys held me down," Levy complained as she drank a So Berry Lazy smoothie. They were sitting down within the restaurant cafe, waiting for Lucy. It was currently 10:01.

"It was so funny!" Aries couldn't stop laughing. "You should've seen yourself!" Her Next-Mocha's Rent nearly spilled as she hit her fists constantly on the table.

"I did see myself! We planned it. I just didn't expect you to still tickle me right after the video." Her movements dictated back pain from laying down for so long.

_Bzzzt._

Levy unlocked her screen to see a star shaped message with bears in the background, indicating it was from Lucy.

_**Subject: **I'm here._

_**Message: **Where are you?_

She messaged back_; __we're at the window to the left, near the cashier._

Moments later, Lucy appeared, looking more tired than she was before.

"Hey Luce!" Levy cheered. "You made it!"

Lucy just nodded her head and collapsed on a chair right next to Erza.

"And she's out," Erza stated, sipping on a Flawberry Mixtake.

"No, I'm good, just... hah, finding this place was an exercise, more tiring than running a mile."

"Yeah, we got lost too. I told them to go left, but they went right instead, and we had to move all the way back until we found it," Mirajane sweatdropped. She held a Flat White-Fi.

"Anyway, this place is so cool, Luce! Look at all the food and drinks here," she stated, shoving a menu at Lucy's face.

Lucy was too tired to say anything, so she just looked at the menu.

Concentrating proved harder to do, however, as high pitched squeals suddenly erupted from the tables around them.

"Eran was right! At 10:05 exactly, they come in to get their drinks!" One female yelled.

Annoyed yet curious by what the others were excited about, Lucy's and the other girls' eyes directed towards the entrance. A young Caucasian male with an unusually bright orange hair, and a dark green jacket, was waving and winking at all the females in the cafe. There was a seemingly taller Asian male right next to him, bearing a shaggy blue hair, covered in a navy blue blazer. He seemed to be more distant.

"Prince Loki and Prince Jellal! So good to see you guys again," A male worker walked up to them.

"Yes," The blue Asian smiled.

"We do come here every morning. It'll be unusual not to," the orange Caucasian laughed.

"Ah, yes, that's right. My bad," the male sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, well that's enough talking, do you have our drinks prepared?"

"Prince Jellal, so about that-" the male looked nervous.

"What is it?" The mood seemed to darken. Everyone got chills, including Erza. The girls around them still didn't stop their squeals, however, it seemed to increase.

"What's going on?" Lucy whispered.

"Not sure," Mirajane replied. Levy was just preparing in case something happened. Aries and Erza lightly sipped their drinks.

"Ah, so- there's been-" the male was stuttering.

"And here's your drinks, Princes!" A female co-worker quickly delivered.

The mood seemed to lighten, but Prince Jellal raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, so there they are! I was wondering what was happening! So a female brings it in this time, huh? You're a cutie," the orange Caucasian winked.

"Um, ah," the girl was blushing.

"Such a shy kitten, I could eat you right up," he was saying, purring.

Lucy and the others almost threw up in their mouth.

"Loki, we got to go," Prince Jellal stated. He looked over at the female and the male workers, trying to calculate something, until finally smirking at her.

"Thank you for the drinks, sweetie," he stated. "_Just don't delay it next time. _We get thirsty a lot,_" _he stated, kissing the girl on the cheek. There was a hint of threat in his voice; it went unnoticed by all the people within the cafe, but the girls. They left soon after, and the previously calm cafe, suddenly burst into a concert of laughter, yells, and a bunch of questions.

"Well, I lost my appetite," Levy said.

"Same here," Aries agreed.

"Playboys will be playboys," Levy sighed.

"Well they're called 'Princes'," Mirajane shrugged. "Do you think they're related to the Princesses parking we saw?"

Lucy checked her phone, still angered by it. "Let's try not to get involved in that. Also it's 10:16, Erza. You better go, your classroom's a bit a bit far."

"Especially in a big campus like this," Erza sighed, packing up her bag. "Just got to say though, that was disguising. Pray to god, we'll never see that again," she said.

"Agreed," Lucy shuddered. Erza left soon after.

"Hope she doesn't get into trouble," Mirajane said, worried.

"She has a big mouth, that's inevitable," Aries replied.

"Anyway, did anyone notice the blue guy's tone?" Levy asked.

"I thought it was just me," Lucy answered. "And the mood change too."

"Yeah, that was concerning," Mirajane said.

"Well it's over now, let's just enjoy the food," Aries picked up the menu.

"Ok," Levy agreed, but she couldn't shake off a bad feeling.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/

Soon after Erza left, she was having trouble figuring out where she was going, The only people she saw however, was a couple of girls, who, to Erza's dismay, drowned in perfume and wore such revealing clothes. She sighed, and asked for directions.

"Hey there, I'm new here. Could you spare a moment to show me where building 304 is? It should be the psychology building."

Luckily the girls were nice and one opened up a map on her phone. It took Erza everything not to break the unlock screen, however, as it contained a picture of the "Princes" that she saw earlier.

"You too..?" She said to herself, to which the girls misunderstood as chatting with them.

"Ooh, you like them too?!" The girl squealed. "They're Prince Loki and Prince Jellal! They're so hot right?"

"You mean _sexy,_" her friend corrected, giggling.

"I saw one of them kiss the worker. _Ahh_ I wish I was in her position," the first girl said back. "Must be hotter than the sun!" She fanned, revealing more of herself.

Erza, trying to hold back her anger and disgust for so long, couldn't take it anymore. Her one line however, unintentionally caused more bad than good.


End file.
